1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pump for use with a container and, more particularly, to an adjustable pump for providing an adjustable amount of fluid from a container with one stroke.
2. Related Prior Art
Emulsion such as body wash, lotion, shampoo and conditioner can be stored in a container such as a bottle and a jaw that is equipped with a pump. A user presses the pump to dispense the emulsion from the container. However, it is difficult to control the amount of emulsion dispensed from the container with one stroke of the pump. If the amount is too small, the user will have to press the pump a second time. If the amount is too large, it will be a waste.
Therefore, the present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.